


I hope to see you again

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: She is terrified of losing him.





	I hope to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from... NOT a FOB song this time! It's Imagine Dragons instead, and the song is "Birds".

Melana looked at the communication crystal in her hand with apprehension.

“Dorian, I don't know about all this…”

“What, you don't want to hear my wonderful voice every day?” He smirked.

“Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Your father got assassinated, and you're just going to return? To start a reform, no less?”

“What would you have me do instead? Run?” Dorian started to sound annoyed. “ _ You  _ also know what I'm talking about. Two years ago, you agreed with me, even though you didn't want me to leave. Did that change while I wasn't looking?”

“I… know this is important to you, I didn't mean to…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It's just… Your nobility is a fucking pit of vipers, probably even worse than orselians, and with you having a seat in the Magisterium it will become more dangerous for you. I… I fear for you, lethallin. Are you sure you should be there alone?” 

“I won't be  _ alone. _ ” Dorian rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I have friends and allies in Tevinter too, remember? I'll be fine. Honestly, you worry too much, Mel!”

“Do I?” She shook her head. “Weren't you the one who told me how badly everyone who tried to reform Tevinter failed?”

“That's because they weren't me!” He grinned again. 

“Dorian…” Melana sighed. “Just promise you'll be careful?” She stared into his eyes, looking for… something. A guarantee he would be safe, perhaps. Of course, that was impossible.

Dorian pulled her into a hug and whispered:

“I'll be alright, I promise.”

She wrapped her arms around him, wishing to never let go.

She desperately hoped he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the last one for today :D Unless I get around to finishing something like, right now.


End file.
